warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Thistle's Berry
A Thistlzberryz production... ---- Thistle is a loner, only a kit. Born to Willowflame of WindClan, and Blade, the former deputy of ShadowClan. When Thistle is born secretly within the shelter of fourtrees and left there, a she-cat loner named Blossom takes her in, and just mabye, will Thistle find her way home? Or will a different doom come? ---- Prologue "It's oka''y!" Screeched a dark gray tom, who was standing over a she-cat, who appeared to be giving birth. "No!" She yowled back, "Blade! I can't do it!" Her cream and brown tabby fur gave one more heaving rise, and then her head fell flat onto the hard, rooty ground, as she returned to her normal breathing. "Willowflame, remember our future? You need to get the kits out!" Blade urged her, and instantly, as in the reminder electricuted her, she was heaving again. After a few moments, a single, small, she-kit lay in the make-shift nest, "I always dreamed of growing up and having a mate and kits, although when I dreamed about it, I never pictured my mate being rogue who was a former deputy of ShadowClan, and giving birth under the roots of fourtrees. "But we're going to be together now..." Blade murmmured, pressting his muzzle into her sweaty flank, and then swiftly plulling away to lick the kit, who was now suckling. "No, I have a clan, WindClan! Ring a bell on your collar?" Willowflame retorted stubbornly, "Yeah. And what about ShadowClan? Ring a bell to you?" Blade paused to leap backwards, "Yeah, I left them so I could be with you, so why can't you come with me?" His tail whipped back and forth now. "Because, that was your choice, not mine. Not it any way what-so-ever did I attemptedly try and drag you from your position. You ''left." Willowflame added the last two words more gently, trying not to set off the inner dark tom he once has been. "Fine. You go back to WindClan, and i'll keep heading toward past Highstones like I had planned before." "Blade, wait!" Willowflame screeched, as he began creeping out of the roots of the oak, "What?" Blade snapped, and whipped his head back around, "I can't take the kit with me..!" She fretted truly, "Don't tell the clan who the fath-" Blade began much to know-it-all like, until Willowflame cut him off. "They'll know I was breaking the code. Every tom int he clan has a mate, yeah, shocker huh?" "Leave it behind...?" Blade suggested stubbornly, "As crazy as it may seem..." Her cream fur rose on her neck. "Fine. It's the only choice that seems sane." She stood, and used a delicate touch of the muzzle, to dislodge the kit's hungry teeth from her belly. "Blade, I love you." Willowflame whispered, pressing into him, one last time, "I'm sorry I yowled at you, I love you." Blade murmurred into her fur, before swiftly pouncing upwards, out of the roots, into the night. After Willowflame had picked up her kit, dropping it at the foot of highrock, she took a dip into the wet ferns to rinse off the sweat and birth smell, and returned to her clan, without the kit. Chapter 1 "Thistle, are you comming?" A beautiful but weary black and white she-cat called through the bush, and a small cat pushed through. "Yes, Blossom-- I mean mother-- I'm here." Thistle looked at her paws. "Sorry...I--I just worrry about you." Blossom admitted, "I'm seven moons old, and your not even my real mother!" Thistle jumped to the conclusion, The weary cat felt her ears lower themselves in anger. "Stop this nonesense!" Blossom screeched in pure fury, and Thistle was taken aback, stepping a white paw backwards. "Then stop acting like my ''mother!" ''Thistle yowled, ''Blossom has gotten angery at me, but never this angery! ''Thistle thought worridley, calming her nerves, Category:Fanfiction